Who Else Would I Spend Christmas With?
by Yoake Ryuuseigun
Summary: The weather is very cold, and so is the heart of the Princess of Noble Academy. No amount of bundling up can stave off the chill of isolation for long...but a single smile from the right person could change her winter into spring. A Go! Princess PreCure fanfiction featuring HaruMina.


December 25th. Christmas Day. The girls' dorm of Noble Academy is bustling with well-wishes for the holiday, with hugs and smiles and gifts being exchanged. With girls opening gifts sent by their families and laughing together. The happiness in the air is palpable, and everyone's having a great time chatting over breakfast.

Well. Everyone...except for Minami Kaidou. She's currently seated in the dorm mother's office, fidgeting a little. "...You're sure, Shirogane-san? Not one piece of mail has come for me...? Not even a letter or a Christmas card?" Again...just like last year? "Not even a phone call...?"

Shirogane slowly shakes her head. "...Unfortunately...nothing at all, Kaidou-san. And I've been making sure to check every day for the past week."

Minami's hands clench into fists. Again...why was this happening again? Did they feel like she didn't need or want their holiday gifts or well-wishes? They didn't just forget, no...this was deliberate. And it wasn't the first time. "...I see. Thank you for your help, Shirogane-san. Merry Christmas." She stands up, forces a smile, and walks out.

* * *

...And of course, the voices of the others dropped to whispers when she walked past. She was the Princess of Noble Academy, after all...everyone was astounded by her beauty, grace, kindness...and it all just made her feel that much more alone. And it didn't help that she could hear their whispers.

"It's Minami-sama...huh? Is it just me, or does she look upset?"  
"Whaaaat? That's crazy. Why would Minami-sama be upset?"  
"Probably because she's alone on Christmas again..."

Minami stops in her tracks at that. ...Did they really think she couldn't hear them?

"Again? What do you mean?"  
"What, you don't know? Rumor is that Minami-sama hasn't gotten so much as a phone call from her folks this year, and the same happened last year!"  
"What? Wow, what's up with that? Did she make her folks mad or something?"  
"Probably from dating that dumb Haruno girl..."

...There was no way she'd let that stand. She about-faced and strode up to the gossiping girls, putting on an air of fake cheer. "Ah, gokigen'you, girls. What are you talking about over here?"

Yikes. Minami's hella mad. "O-Oh, just idle chatter."

"Is that so? Well, there's nothing wrong with a little gossip." ...Her smile is dangerous. Very dangerous. "...Though you may want to make sure the subject of your gossip is out of earshot."

"S-Sorry, Minami-sama. W-Won't happen again."

"Thank you. Ah, and I'd ask you refrain from making unsavory comments about Haruka. If I hear such again...it likely will not be pleasant."

"...R-Right. Sorry. We're sorry."

Minami keeps her plastic smile on as she turns away. "Well then, have a merry Christmas." And off she goes, back to her room. No roommate to share the holidays with...maybe she'd just bundle up and head into town, walk around for a while and grab some spiced cider and gingerbread cookies. Would it be excusable to buy herself something...? It was doubtful that anyone else was going to give her anything...

Well, that's a better plan than nothing. Minami changes her clothes and puts on her wool trench-coat, scarf, gloves, and earmuffs before heading out of the dorm. As she's walking towards the bus stop, she's suddenly stopped in her tracks by a distant call from somewhere behind her.

 _"Minami-san!"_

Minami turns in surprise. She'd know that voice anywhere...and sure enough, there's Haruka running toward her, pulling her jacket on as she runs. "Haruka...?"

Haruka finally catches up to her, taking big gasps of the chill air to catch her breath. "M-Minami-san...ah, sorry, Minami...I'm glad I caught up to you!" There's that smile of hers...the one that could melt Minami's heart no matter how frozen it was. "Come on, let's go on a date! Right now!"

Minami blushes a bit. "A-A date? On Christmas? That's fine, you can-"

Haruka interrupts her, clasping both her hands. "Nope! I won't take no for an answer! Let's get going, Minami!" And yet again, just like that hot summer day they first fell in love, Minami found herself being pulled along by Haruka, with no time to protest.

...It made her happy.

* * *

Haruka refused to come back to Noble Academy until the sun had gone down and she was all but asleep on her feet. It had been an amazing day...Haruka had dragged her all over town, doing every last little thing she could think to do...they'd gotten hot cider, eaten gingerbread cookies, went shopping, even gone to a cat cafe where the biggest cat in the place decided to fall asleep on Minami's lap and almost cut off feeling in her legs. They'd jumped in on a cooking class and made a beautiful cake together, called Kirara and Towa and gone ice skating with them, built a snowman, and had a big snowball fight in the park, which Kirara won due to liberal use of her "Kirara Super Snowball" attack.

But all good things must come to an end, much as Minami didn't want today to end. As Haruka napped on her shoulder on the bus ride home, Minami felt...happy. Very happy. This...was probably the best Christmas she'd ever had. It was...perfect. She actually had friends to spend it with this year, after all. Christmas isn't about presents, after a-

Kirara pokes her in the back of the head. "Hey, Minamin."

Minami looks up at her. "What is it, Kira-gweh!" Her question was interrupted as Kirara whapped her on the forehead with a box.

"Meant to give this to ya earlier. Merry Christmas, Minamin."

"Oh, I...thank you, Kirara." She takes the box. "Merry Christmas to you, too. Ah, sorry, your gi-"

"Nah, nah, don't worry about it. I got plenty from my parents." Smile. "I figured you might as well get something from one of your families."

Towa pops up next to Kirara. "I helped Kirara select your gift."

"I see..." She gives a genuine smile. "...Thank you both. I mean it." Family...that's right, family isn't always related by blood.

* * *

Thankfully, Haruka woke up by the time they got back to Noble. She and Minami walked hand-in-hand back to Minami's room. "Haruka...thank you fo-"

"Nope! You don't have to thank me."

"Ah? But...you could've spent the day with anyone else."

She shakes her head and clasps Minami's free hand in both of her own. "That's not true, silly. You're my girlfriend. Who else would I spend Christmas with but you?"

"Ah..." Minami blushes a little and gives a soft smile. "...Of course, Haruka. You're right. I'm not used to having friends to spend Christmas with."

Haruka gives a warm smile. "...I love you, Minami. Merry Christmas, and good night." She stands up on her tiptoes a bit and gives Minami a tender, heartfelt kiss. After sharing a brief, intimate moment following it, the two each head off to bed, ready to continue their lives tomorrow.

* * *

When the next day arrives, there's a neatly wrapped package for Minami laying outside her door. It seems the Kaidou family had just been a little late sending her present.

 **END.**


End file.
